Our Little Slut
by koganlovin
Summary: Logan and James have the place to themselfs and want to make up for all the sexual tension between them. Kendall walks in on them and is asked to join in on some 3sum fun.


**Hello once again, I know it's been a while since I last updated but to make it up I came up with this idea for a 3sum. I hope you guess enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It took me forever to put it all together but I'm happy with the way it turned out. Once again, I want to thank Sam-Uleyswolf-gurl for all her help with this! Read her fics they are awesome..and also read Michelle550's fics :) I dedicate this to you guys.**

**Pairing: James and Logan with a little Kendall on the side**

**Our Little Slut**

It was another normal night in 2J. Kendall and Carlos were off at The Jennifer's party, while James and Logan stayed home. Normally James would go to their Friday night pool parties but knowing that his boyfriend Logan wasn't going to go, he felt that this would be the perfect opportunity to spend some long awaited alone time.

He walked out of his bedroom to walk over to Logan, who was on the couch working on his laptop. He stood right behind the couch and leaned in being very quietly to see what Logan was working on.

"No I'm not looking at porn...I'm just working on some homework." Logan said, not even having to look back to know that his boyfriend was looking over him.

"On a Friday night Logie...Your so adorkable...wouldn't you rather hang out with me for a while?" James leaned in towards his ear and gently began nibbling on it, knowing that it drove Logan wild each and every time.

"Tempting offer...but I need to get this done..."Logan said trying to ignore the fact that James was sucking on his ear.

"Fine, but about how much longer are you gonna be then?" James asked as he stopped and walked over to sit next to him.

"I'm almost done..." Logan said, trying to finish up. James pulled his phone out his back pocket and began looking threw it. Five minutes had passed and James was bored and very horny. He put his phone on the coffee table and looked over towards Logan who was till typing away. James smirked before flipping the laptop screen down.

"James, what the hell...I told you I was almost done..." Logan said in an annoyed tone.

"You didn't finish fast enough...baby, in case you haven't noticed…we are home alone. Why don't we take advantage of it, huh...do you maybe wanna…" James said as he took Logan's laptop off his lap and set it on the coffee table. He leaned in to kiss him.

"Do I wanna what?" Logan asked as he backed off the kiss.

"Yah know..." James said as he lowered his eyes to his massive boner.

"I wanna hear you say it.." Logan said as he made his way over to him to sit on his lap, now straddling him.

"Do you wanna fuck." James said in complete shock with his boyfriend.

"Hmmm...you read my mind baby...I love it when you talk dirty, it turns me on so much."

"You know I never would have thought of you as such a little freak...why is it all coming out now?" James asked as he sucked on his neck.

"Because any time I'm around you I get so horny. You drive me insane...I need you, I need you now. I need your big juicy cook." He said as he got closer to him. He lifted himself up, enough to grind up on James' cock. Both boys moaned at the friction.

"You like that you little slut? It's all for you baby. Now be a good little skank and suck me off." James said in a very seductive tone. Logan smiled back at him as he slid off his lap and got down on his knees right in front of James. He leaned in, putting his hands under James shirt. He worked his hands up and down, rubbing on James and every single one of his perfect abs.

"Your so sexy, perfect even.." Logan said as he began to undo his belt buckle. James just stared at the boy, watching his every move. Logan managed to pull his pants down enough to expose his aching cock. He licked his lips before he leaned in to suck on the head of his dick threw his boxers.

"That's right baby...work that hot mouth of yours...suck me hard, make me cum." James said between moans. He slid down a bit to get more comfortable. Logan removed his mouth from his dick long enough to pull his boxers down and went right back to sucking him off. James began to thrust his hips upward to hit the back of Logan's mouth, as he slowly put his hands behind Logan's head to make his movements go faster. At this point he was practically mouth fucking him, bringing him close to his orgasm.

"I'm so fucking close baby...I'm about to come all over that pretty little mouth...open wide for daddy." James said before releasing his seed deep into Logan's mouth.

"Swallow bitch..." James managed to say in between moans, riding out his orgasm. Logan swallowed each and every drop, completely satisfied with himself. He let go off him and whiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, before making his way back up on James' lap facing him, being careful not to sit on his balls.

"I never get tired of that skillful mouth of yours baby...now it's time to return the favor..." James said as he pulled him up from his waist so they met eye to eye. He kissed him in a very loving, but yet rough manner, loving that he could taste his cum in his mouth. As they continued to kiss, James snuck his hands down his pants and began to rub his hard on threw his pants.

"How bad do you want it Logan?" James whispered into Logan's ear.

"James, don't fuckin play with me right now...I'm so fucking horny..." Logan said as he press himself against James' hand, wanting more friction.

"You know what, maybe this isn't such a good idea...the guys can come back any minute..." James said as he sat back up a little, running his hands threw his hair.

"Oh hell to the Nah...you little fuck...You had the fucking nerve to interrupt me while I was trying to get my work done, so your gonna finish what u fuckin started." Logan said as he grabbed a hold of James shirt, pulling him towards him with force.

"Alright, Easy tiger...just teasing yah baby...your such a little slut for my cock.." James moans, giving in and letting Logan pull his shirt off.

"It pays off to be your slut..." Logan said before leaning in, kissing the very sensitive spot on James' neck. James wasted no time on undoing Logan's pants, he gently lifted Logan up never breaking the kiss to slide the pants and boxers down his legs.

"Never thought I would ever like the sound of anyone saying that, but you managed to make it sound so adorable." James said as he tilted his head back, letting his body get lost in the pleasure. Logan made his way down his washboard abs, making sure to kiss, suck and lick each and everyone of them.

"Damn, you have no idea how bad I needs this James..." Logan said breaking the kiss.

"Good because you're going to get it twice as hard...to make up for all the times you have gotten me all hot and bothered in front of the guys on purpose..." James said as he sucked on Logan's ear.

"It was never on purpose...you know that..." Logan moaned.

"Everything you do gets me hard and bothered...I just want to fuck you in front of everyone sometimes...I cant control myself at times." James said wanting Logan to moan out his name. Logan was putty in James' hands, he moaned out his name with such lust, letting James sneak his finger into his mouth.

"Suck..." James ordered, as he continued to nip on his ear. Logan quickly did as told, sucking on his finger as if his life depended on it.

"You have quite a talent when it comes to sucking..."James said, slipping in a second finger. Logan worked the two fingers in his mouth making sure to get them as moist as possible. He lifted himself a little off James' lap and slowly slipped James fingers out his mouth, sliding them down to his twitching whole.

"Mmmmhh...someone's eager huh...easy cowboy..." James said, as he moved his other hand down to his ass cheeks and spread them open.

"Damn straight...Yippi Ki Yay motha Fucker..." Logan attempted to sound as sexual as possible, but couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"Only you would laugh at the thought of dirty words baby...it kind of makes me feel bad talking dirty to you." James said, as he pressed a finger into his whole trying to be as gentle as possible. He worked his finger threw the muscle and pushed his finger as deep as he could get it in. Once he got him loose enough, he added a second finger twisting and turning it to get him as loose as possible. Logan let out a quiet moan, which was enough to get James hard again.

"More James, I need more of you.." Logan began to say but was cut off by James pushing in a 3rd finger in him. Logan was practically fucking himself on James' fingers, pressing his body down as much as he could on them.

"Easy baby...slow down...you'll cum before you even get to riding me." James whispered in his ear while slamming his fingers deep into him, hitting his prostate dead on.

"You don't have to worry about that baby...do me a fucking favor and add the last two fingers..." Logan slurred out slamming his ass down on his fingers.

"But baby that will be 5 fingers in you...are you sure?" James asked, not sure if Logan would be capable of handling all 5 fingers.

"I know how to count...just fuckin do it...it feels soo...good" Logan grunted, stopping himself so James could add his last two fingers. James leaned in and began sucking on his neck, leaving small love bites behind, wanting Logan to be distracted enough to add his fingers. He slid them in and moved them in even further in all while, with his free hand, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. He leaned in and began sucking and nibbling on his nipple, rolling his tongue in little circles around the bud. Logan tilted his head back, yelling out James' name. He was way too distracted to even notice or even hear for that matter that somebody had walked in the room. James happen to look up and noticed that Kendall had walked in the room and by the look on his face, he was in complete shock, not able to take his eyes off them. James smirked and gave Kendall a quick wink as he slammed his fingers into Logan's ass. Kendall didn't move an inch, he just starred at James slamming his fingers into Logan, thinking to himself that it was the hottest thing he's ever seen. Even thought he wasn't into guys, he couldn't help but think of how sexy Logan looked pushing himself down James' slick fingers. Suddenly he felt himself get hard. Without ever losing eye contact with Kendall, James leaned into Logan's ear to whisper " Looks like we have an audience", tilting his head over to point out Kendall. Logan looked over his shoulder still slamming down on his fingers and noticed that Kendall had begun to touch himself threw his pants.

"Hey Kendall, so you like what you see…why don't you stop staring and come and join in?" James asked, leaning over to kiss Logan on the cheek.

"I uh...I can't, I'm not...you know..." Kendall began to say.

"Your lying if you even dare say that this isn't turning you on...cause your giant boner says it does." Logan interrupted, holding himself down on James' fingers and looked right down at Kendall's boner.

"Look, I know for a fact that you have a thing for Logan, so just stop playing games and take this chance to be able to fuck him...would you like that Logie?" James asked turning to face Logan.

"Kendall, please come here...I need you.." Logan moaned as he starred him down with his big brown eyes, making it really hard for him to say no. Kendall made his way over to him, still not very sure if he should even be doing this. Logan took his hand and pressed his fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them.

Kendall felt his chill going down his spine as he let out a soft moan. He definitely would be lying if he said he didn't want to have sex with Logan and was very thrilled that he was finally going to have the chance to. James slid his fingers out of Logan's ass and spread his ass cheeks apart.

"You want his tight hole, don't you?" James asked, looking up at Kendall. Logan slipped Kendall's fingers out of his mouth and traveled them down his own chest.

"I want you Kendall...please Kendall, fuck me." Logan begged. He let go of Kendall's fingers and leaned over to start undoing Kendall's pants. Kendall just stared down and watched as his pants and boxers fell down to the floor. He walked out of them and pressed his erection right on Logan's entrance. Logan turned forward to face James and began sucking on his neck.

"Damn, he's fucking big...Logan, brace yourself, your definitely in for a treat." James said as he slowly pushed Logan's waist down Kendall's cock.

"You feel soo good.." Kendall moaned, putting his hands over James' hands.

"That's it you little slut, take it all...take all of Kendall's cock." James smiled.

When Logan had taken all of Kendall with ease, he lifted himself off, only to slam back onto him.

"That's so fucking hot...baby slam onto his cock hard, I want to see him fuck your brains off." James said, pulling Logan's shirt off of him and threw it on the floor. He slid his tongue up his bare chest, only adding to the pleasure Logan was having. Without disturbing the rhythm Kendall had going of slamming in and out of his boyfriend, he lifted him up enough to catch his dick in his mouth. He kissed the slit, twirling his tongue around it, then opened his mouth wide enough to slide his whole dick down his throat.

Kendall let out a loud moan, hungry for Logan's warmth, for his tight whole. It definitely was better than any sex he had ever had.

"Damn Logan, you feel so delicious." moaned Kendall, starting to quicken the rhythm.

"Talk dirty to me Kendall...call me a slut." Logan yelled out between breaths.

"Wha...I can't do that..."Kendall suddenly stopped himself from moving.

"Kendall just fucking do it...don't be a little bitch. I want you to...trust me, it turns me on so fucking much." Logan said turning to face him and slammed down onto Kendall's cock with no warning.

"But I'm no good at talking dirty..." Kendall moaned, trying to think quick on how to even talk dirty.  
>James slipped his mouth off Logan's cock and raised his head.<p>

"Oh poor little innocent Kendall...come on, don't be shy..." James flashed a cocky smile at Kendall.

"Fuck you...and fuck your little slut of a boyfriend..." Kendall began to say, slamming as hard as he could possibly could.

"There you go...keep going." James said, quite shocked to here Kendall talk like that. He watched Kendall slam himself into Logan a few times before going back to sucking him off.

"You little slut. I'm fucking you in front of your boyfriend and your loving it...you like the attention don't you…huh...answer me..." Kendall leaned in and whispered into his ear with a husky tone in his voice.

"God yes...I'm an attention whore. I need your cock, you're so fucking big..." Logan grunted out, barely making it understandable. Kendall was taken back at how kinky Logan was; he had never seen this side of him and he was enjoying it very much. Logan was finally at the edge, with one last thrust from Kendall and a suck on his cock from James he came hard into James' mouth. James made sure to take each and every last drop of it before letting go of his cock. He held it in his mouth and scooted a little to let Logan rest on the couch. Logan fell forward on the couch resting, with his ass still up in the air. James stood up and walked over to Kendall who was still thrusting into Logan.

"Damn...your still going...get me hard again Kendall..." Logan said, turning to face him and giving him his best puppy dog face. Kendall smiled back at how innocent the boy, who was just talking very dirty, now managed to look, as if he has never talked in that way. He was about to lean over and kiss him, but was soon stopped by James, who pulled him towards him and met his lips with Kendall's, passing along Logan's cum into his mouth.

"That's so fucking hot, Kendall, how do I taste?" Logan turned to face Kendall, watching him swallow the cum.

"Like magic...so fucking good Logan, just as I imagined you would" Kendall smiled back at Logan as he reached out and began to slowly pump Logan's dick, making him hard again. James made his way over so that he was in front of Logan's hole as well. Both Logan and Kendall looked over at James, wondering what he was about to do.

"No way, is that even possible?" Logan asked, looking at the two beautiful men behind him.

"Not really sure, but there's only one way to find out.." James said, pressing his dick right next to Kendall's and pushed in as much as he could. The friction was enough for James to moan.

"And I thought I was big...that thing is a monster." James said watching Kendall's cock go in and out of Logan's hole. He inched in a little more, and placed a finger right at the entrance to try to stretch him a little more. Once he made enough room, he slid his whole dick inside of him, rubbing against Kendall's cock, loving the friction that it created.

"It fucking hurts you asshole.." Logan yelled out, trying to hold back as much as he could.

"Hey...be nice..." James said, leaning over to pull hard on his hair.

"You want us to stop..."Kendall asked slowing down his thrusts.

"More...please more...just slow down a bit" Logan grunted out half in pain and in pleasure as James hit his prostate dead on. Seconds later, James and Kendall both began to move at a very steady speed.

"That has to be the best feeling in the whole fucking world, having two hot cocks in my tight hole." Logan said between moans and trying to catch his breath. He held onto the couch for support as both James and Kendall slammed hard into him at the same time.

"Hate to tell you babe...but your hole is no longer tight..." James blurted out, trying to catch his breath. He leaned in and caught Kendall's lips giving him a very wet and sloppy kiss. With his free hand Kendall reached over and began pumping on Logan's dick once again, keeping the steady speed between the 3 of them.

"This is soo fucking sexy...Thank you Kendall for joining in...your welcome to join us any time you want to.." James moaned out, seconds before he finally came. Not long after Kendall came as well, exploding deep into Logan, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him close to him as he rode out his orgasm. Once the 3 boys caught their breaths, James was the first to slide out of Logan, as slow as he possibly could letting both his and Kendall's cum spill out. He made his way over to Logan who, by this point, was resting his whole body on the couch. Kendall then slowly slipped out as well, and scooped a little bit of the cum that was spilling out of Logan's ass. He rested his whole body on top of Logan and continued stroking him, as he slipped his finger with both his and James' cum into his mouth. He hoped that Logan would be able to tell the difference between his and James' cum and enjoy it.

"Mmm...Kendall, you taste so sweet and oh so creamy." Logan managed to say while sucking on his finger.

"You like that, I love that you can taste the difference..." Kendall said making his way over to sit down on the couch and scooted Logan forward, enough to get right under him all while still stroking his cock. He began pumping harder and faster, wanting to see Logan's orgasm face. Seconds later, Logan spilled his seed all over Kendall's face.

"Kendall...I'm so sorry..." Logan began to apologize as he tried to catch his breath, but was stopped by Kendall, who just smiled back at him.

"No, don't worry about it...really, that felt amazing. Now lick it off, you little whore." Kendall said, leaning forward so he would be face to face with him. Logan leaned in and began to lick off his own cum, moving his mouth in little circles. James joined in, licking right along the jaw line. They worked their mouths all over Kendall's face to make sure they got every last drop, until the 3 boy's lips joined together. Their lips worked together sucking and biting on who's ever lip they could catch. After 5 minutes of an intense 3 way kiss, they all fell back on the couch, Logan fell right between Kendall and James. They were all silent, looking back at each other, wondering what was going in each other's mind. James finally was the first to speak.

"Well I guess I should be mad that you just had sex with my boyfriend..." James began to say but was interrupted by Logan who cut in.

"And hot sex at that..."Logan leaned in to give his boyfriend a weak kiss.

"But I guess I can let it slide...I guess there's no rule saying he can't be your boyfriend as well.." James said looking back at Kendall to see if he agreed.

"I love that idea...best idea you ever had..." Kendall smiled back at James.

"Then its a love triangle...as long as I get to be the sex slave each time.." Logan said now half asleep.

"Agreed, we both date Logan and he's going to be our little bitch...can't argue with that." James said jokingly, looking over at Logan who had already fallen asleep.

"I think he'll be ok with it...now lets let our boyfriend rest, cause I'm planning on going for seconds." Kendall said, flashing a cocky smile. They both moved Logan a bit, trying hard not to wake him, to rest his head on James shoulder. Both wrapped their arms around him and feel asleep.

**What did u guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! it will make me soo very happy. I might even post a second part if you guys ask for it :)**


End file.
